


just cuddle me in a hospital bed

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [13]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, car crash, crunch - Freeform, daveys not actually there but you know, elbert - Freeform, i wont even lie this is gay angst, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, the hurt isn’t that intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and jack get in a car crash





	just cuddle me in a hospital bed

**Author's Note:**

> happy friday from your local trashy fic writer!! :)))  
enjoy!!

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few.” Spot said, leaning over to kiss Race before climbing in the car. Race waved goodbye as they rolled into the street, and Jack smirked at him from the passenger seat.

Spot sighed. “Yes, Jack?”

“You just kissed Race.”

“Indeed I did.” He tried desperately to hide the blush dusting his face, but Jack prodded his cheek knowingly, tongue poking between his teeth as he grinned.

“That’s happening now?”

“Nothing’s happening, Jack.”

“I—bu—did you not—I...”

“Take your time.”

Jack cuffed the back of Spot’s head, and Spot grinned. “You just kissed him!”

“Yeah,” Spot sighed. “And that’s all it is. Just kissing.”

“So you _do_ like  him?” Jack prodded, his hands pressed to his cheeks, smiling widely.

“Of course I like him.”

“Ahah!” Jack announced, throwing one hand up, and Spot started so intensely that the car swerved. “Don’t crash, and also, I knew it!”

“Would you shut up?” Spot laughed, shaking his head. Jack had begun to do a little jig in the passenger seat, singing happily to himself. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal! Four months ago the both of you were all, ‘we’re just best friends, we don’t like each other,’” his voice lowered to imitate the both of them, and Spot flicked his shoulder. “And now you’re dating!”

“We’re not dating, did you not listen to anything I said?” Spot shook his head as Jack stopped dancing. “We’re just best friends who make-out.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!” Jack groaned, banging his head back against his seat. “Who made this arrangement?”

“Race.”

“But you’re both so in love.”

Spot laughed. “He isn’t, apparently. It doesn’t really matter, in all honesty. I don’t give a damn.” He huffed.

Jack stared at him and laughed. “You give so many damns the aliens can see them from  _space._”

Spot glanced sidelong at him, blinking disbelievingly. “Sometimes, I wonder how many times you got dropped on your head as a child.”

“A lot, I’d think.”

Spot just stared at him with lowered eyes, trying to convey how much he was judging Jack.

“ _Spot_! ”

Jack’s hand flew up, pointing to something as his eyes widened, and Spot gasped as he slammed on the breaks.

His arm snapped out in front of Jack, as if to protect him from whatever was coming.

Spot knew they were spinning out of control, but he couldn’t stop it.

A harsh crunch.

—

Sirens and swirling lights.

Spot blinked up at the stars.

“Please, ma’am, he’s my brother.”

He shut his eyes.

—

Something was beeping right by Spot’s head, and he did not appreciate it. Why did his alarm sound like that in the first place?

“Shut up, he’s waking up.”

“Elmer, you were the only one talking.”

“I’m stressed!”

“Both of you be quiet, you’re children.”

That was Kath. 

Why was everyone crowding around his bed?

His eyes blinked open, met with six figures gathered around the room. A strangely white, cold room. The beeping was still sounding out right next to his head.

“I’m cold.” Spot murmured, grabbing at his comforter. Why was he so cold? It was never this cold in the apartment.

He sat up suddenly, feeling his head swim.

“Whoa there,” Sarah said calmly, pushing him back gently.

“Jack,” He rasped, and looked to Kath. “Is Jack—“

“He’s perfectly okay.” She said, with a gentle smile. “Not a scratch on him. He went to get food for everyone, with Davey. He should be back soon.”

Spot exhaled, letting himself look around at the people surrounding him. Kath and Sarah were on his left side, Elmer sitting on Albert’s lap on his right. Crutchie and Finch had thrown themselves across a small couch at the end of his bed, and were smiling softly. 

He turned to Albert with furrowed brows. “Where’s Race?”

“I’m here.”

Spot glanced towards Race, emerging from a dark corner that his eyes had skipped over, and smiled. Race managed a weak one back, and almost immediately, he crawled into the hospital bed beside Spot, twining their hands together and resting his head on Spot’s shoulder.

“So, how fucked up am I?” Spot asked him, giggling.

Race smacked his foot lightly. “Just a little busted and bruised. Some cuts, a broken rib, you’re not too bad.” He said quietly, voice dull and scratchy.

Spot looked at him. “Why are you so mopey, then?”

Race exhaled. “Because I was worried,” He said, lips pursing to one side. “We all were.” He amended.

The others mumbled their agreement, watching the two of them fondly, and Spot ran a hand along Race’s curls.

“Well, I’m alright.” He assured.

Race snorted and buried his face in Spot’s neck. “If I ever find you in a hospital again, I will literally murder you.”

Spot laughed loudly, even though it hurt his ribs, and since everyone else had turned slightly away as if to give them some semblance of privacy, he kissed Race’s hair, thumb brushing over his knuckles. “I believe you, Racer.” He said gently.

Race kissed his pulse point, and Spot shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> they’re so freakin in love wth  
i know this is REALLY slow burn and most of y’all are screaming but please stay with me and hold out hope :))  
love y’all  
<333


End file.
